


The Election

by josephina_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: Commentary, Gen, Meta, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: Well, at least we know how that happened now...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [my Livejournal here](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com/48704.html) on 2016-11-09.

Smallville started in 2001. Its tenth season started in 2010 and ended in 2011. Seven years later, Lex Luthor was being sworn in as president -- in 2018. Presidents are sworn in / inaugurated in late January, the year after they are elected -- thus, Lex was elected in 2017. Note that the election years in the Smallville universe are one year later than ours from early season 6 onwards, due to the Dark Thursday invasion and the devastation caused by Zod.

In other words, Smallville's 2017 presidential election is the equivalent of our world's 2016 election.

_In other words_ , Lex Luthor likely ran as a Democrat again (like he did way back when in season 5, in the Kansas Senate bid where he ended up in a race against Jonathan Kent), except in Smallville-land...

...Lex Luthor set Hillary Clinton on fire during the Democratic primaries, and in the general election he beat Donald Trump _into the floor_.

And that's how Lex Luthor won the U.S. presidency in 2017.

...Yep.

Just sayin'.


End file.
